


"Eat Me"

by ChubbinLovin



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, fat kink, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbinLovin/pseuds/ChubbinLovin
Summary: While waiting impatiently for his host, Boris takes it upon himself to enjoy a few of the treats set out for the tea party, and he's quickly punished for his poor manners.(Weight gain/fat kink fic; don't like, don't read.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	"Eat Me"

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a departure from my usual stuff, but while going through my manga collection I rediscovered how much I love this idiot, punk cat boy. The rest is history, hehe. ;>w>
> 
> This is just a fun little drabble because I have no self control, so I hope you enjoy!

“Isn’t the host usually supposed to be on time to his own tea party?” Boris complained with a bored little yawn, slouching forwards in his seat to rest his chin on the tabletop. His fluffy, pink ears drooped a bit as he breathed a sigh. “Where is everybody?”

“We’re probably just early,” Alice chastised, having grown impatient with his complaining. Still, he had a point: they’d been waiting in the Hatter’s garden for a while now, and still nobody had come to greet them. Not even Elliot or the Tweedle twins, let alone the head of the household. “Surely Blood didn’t forget… just wait here. I’ll go look for him.”

“Fine,” he mewed flatly with a little pout, sitting up and glancing around at all the different treats and teas set out along the table. “But I’m not waiting anymore. I’m hungry.”

“Boris, that’s rude!” Just as he was reaching for a tray of cookies set nearby, Alice smacked his hand away. “You can wait until I come back. Just sit right there and don’t touch anything.”

“But-!” He snapped his mouth shut, his ears flattening and a pout forming on his face at the deadpan glare she shot him. His shoulders slumped and he crossed his arms in defeat as he watched her head inside the Hatter’s mansion. It was hard to ignore the little, displeased grumbles coming from his empty stomach though. 

Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Alice nor of Blood Dupre. By then he’d started to idly drum his fingers on the tablecloth, his other hand propping his chin up with his elbow against the table.  _ This is taking too long, _ he thought to himself with an annoyed little huff. Once again his gaze was drawn by a little plate of cookies set directly in front of him, each one heavily iced and decorated with the phrase “ _ Eat Me _ ” written in cursive with pink frosting.

After a conspiratorial glance around, he decided that one couldn’t hurt. Just to tide him over. She’d never even know. Licking his lips and suppressing a cheeky little grin, he plucked one of the cookies off the tray and pushed it into his mouth. A shiver ran down his spine and all the way to the tip of his twitching tail as the sweetness flooded his mouth. 

They were easily the best of any confections he’d ever tasted, and it made him all the more impatient. They were so small too, it was hard to not want to scarf them all down. Another wary look around, and still no sign of Alice. One more. 

He’d kept thinking that: one more. One more. One more. After nearly a dozen there were nothing but crumbs and a few stray sprinkles left on the tray. Like the cat he was, he licked his fingers daintily clean, feeling satisfied with his sugary snack. Now if only there was some milk around. He thought that for barely a split second before he shifted in his seat and flinched at the subtle pinch of his belt cutting tightly into his hips and under his-...

Belly…?

His eyes widened a little, his jaw going slightly slack. Warmth flooded his cheeks as he realized how much he’d overindulged, and so quickly too. Alice would be annoyed with him for sure. His lips pursed a little in annoyance with himself as he pressed his fingertips into the subtle swell of his stomach, only to shudder with surprise. It wasn't taut and full like he’d expected it to feel: it was pliant and soft, yielding under his hand _. _

Boris’ mouth went cotton-dry, and he gulped down a small lump in his throat. Everything felt tight, and his body felt hot all over. Why? What was happening to him? He prodded at the doughy little mound again with morbid curiosity, his jaw setting and his brows furrowing dubiously. Then he heard a quiet groan from his seat as it bowed a bit beneath his weight, and suddenly noticed that his stomach wasn’t the only thing looking... different.

His thighs had thickened a bit, leaving little space left between them as they filled out his formerly loose bottoms. They pressed tightly together, occupying the entirety of his chair along with his somewhat broader backside. Swallowing thickly, he went from pressing his fingers into his belly to gripping a handful, only for his heart to drop when he realized something else: the pillowy flesh in his hand was expanding, pushing into his palm with the gentle force of its swelling.

It was visible now, the steady, outward blooming of his belly as it pushed forwards his lap. His belt creaked from the added pressure, and the zippers that decorated the front of his shirt were gradually forced undone by his bulging gut. Panicked, his hands fumbled for the belt before it could start to suffocate him.

Speaking of suffocating, he was suddenly reminded of the heavy collar around his neck. It was subtle, but he could start to feel it tighten just slightly around his throat and cut into the underside of his jawline as it softened and rounded out. There was definitely no doubting it: he was  _ growing _ . And  _ fast. _ And he was pretty sure he knew why. Unfortunately he was interrupted before he could figure out just what to do about his predicament, let alone relieve himself of his choker.

“Hey, it’s Boris!”

The Cheshire Cat jolted when he heard the Twins, Dee and Dum, and their conjoined voices. He didn’t even get a chance to try and conceal himself (since his revealing clothes definitely weren’t doing him any favors) before they started to come over, only to stop dead in their tracks. It wouldn’t have done him much good anyway: he was visibly larger now, at least by forty pounds or so. Compared to what a scrawny lightweight he'd been, the difference was painfully obvious.

“Don’t stare at me!” he bristled, his tail going arrow-straight and fluffing up with annoyed embarrassment. His face was hot and nearly as pink as his hair, his fangs bared weakly as he wobbled to his feet. He had to brace himself against the table with one hand and try to cradle his belly with the other, just to keep his balance. Whether it was intentional or not, he managed to find a bit of leverage when his growing belly bulged out and shelved itself atop the table in a thick tire of yielding flesh.

“You ruined our prank.” Dee pouted, coming over and shamelessly jabbing his fingers deep into the rolls forming around Boris’ waist. “He ate Newbie-Hare’s cookies, brother!”

“Yeah, but this is even more fun!” Dum contradicted with a mirthful snigger, joining his twin on Boris’ opposite side and poking curiously at the Cheshire Cat’s new love handle, oozing out over the waistband of his bottoms. “I can’t believe he ate so many! How big do you think they’ll make him, brother?”

“I can’t wait to see!”

Boris’ face was twisted with a mix of disbelief and humiliation as the two twins laughed at their joke gone awry, jabbing and pinching him anywhere they could reach. Prodding his chubby upper arms, pinching his full cheek, and jiggling his heavy muffin top. The last straw was when Dee took notice of the Cheshire Cat's tail, and how even its base seemed thicker thanks to the ample proportions of his ass. Without warning, he grabbed the fuzzy appendage and gave it an apologetic tug.

Boris yelped in discomfort, shoving them both away and taking a clumsy step back. However, his wide, weighty backside sabotaged any attempt at a swift (and certainly not a graceful) getaway. He tumbled to the ground, his ass hitting with a loud thud and sending wobbly ripples through every soft, milky inch of flesh. Boris froze, heat pulsing through his veins and his ears perking to anxious attention when he heard a loud, drawn-out tearing sound. The skirt-layer draped over his shorts had split at the sides, snapping apart along with the seams in the thighs of his pants. Small, worn holes were even beginning to stretch out the material of his long, striped socks.

“You little brats!” Boris shouted hotly, propping up with his hands behind him and his legs spread apart, just to give his growing body more room to… well. Grow. “This isn't funny." He whined a bit as he felt everything shrink around him, tight and confining. "M-make it stop!"

The two glanced at each other, then at him, then at each other again. Then they just shrugged, trying and failing to suppress another round of amused snickers. “We don’t know how,” they admitted plainly in unison.

Boris’ jaw dropped, but he was cut off again by a breathy groan of discomfort; his collar continued to strain around his chubby neck, now all but hidden by his full face and double-chin. He struggled with one hand to undo it, the other barely keeping him upright to avoid him getting pinned on his back by his own hefty weight. He was easily double his original weight now, and still getting bigger, but by bit. His clothes were shredding around him, every stitch screaming and struggling before bursting apart in a cacophany of pops, rips, and tears.

"Do you think he'll choke?" Dee asked with eager intrigue.

"He's gotten so fat," Dum laughed, "that I think he might!"

Boris growled weakly, but it came out as more of a whine. If he'd been able to, he'd have pulled his favorite gun on them right then and there. The humiliation was bad enough, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by their lack of concern. They were known as The Bloody Twins, after all. Honestly, maybe he'd have preferred dying to living with such embarrassment. At least then he wouldn't have to listen to their mocking laughter. 

His shirt had gone from a midriff cut to barely covering the perky, plush mounds of his breasts, and what was left of his cargo-style shorts now clung to his thighs like velcro. He groaned again, feeling ready to pop from the pressure. His heart was pounding, shameful heat burning in his cheeks and pooling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way this could get any-

“Boris!”

Worse.

When Alice’s voice hit his ears, an anvil dropped into his stomach and his fur stood on end. She pushed insistently through Dee and Dum like a pair of double doors, her eyes wide as saucers and jaw slack with disbelief as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my- what _happened_ to you _?_ " Boris’ tail lashed and his ears flattened, but he couldn’t find his words. All he could do was whimper and pout. She turned on Tweedle Dee and Dum, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Is this you're doing?"

“What’s going on here?” Great. Blood. The Hatter loomed behind Alice with a mildly stunned expression, but that was saying a lot for the cold, stoic mafia boss. He stalled as he too peered down at Boris, and the rare note of amusement tugging at his lips didn’t escape his mortified guest. “Gotten into a spot of trouble, I see.”

“Ask your gatekeepers,” Boris spat bitterly, struggling to remain sitting up as he glared daggers at the twins. His voice cracked his chest heaved with labored breaths, one hand tugging futilely at his snug collar. “ _ Nngh… _ th-they did something t-... to the cookies I ate!”

Blood turned his attention to his employees. “Is this true?”

“Boris wasn’t supposed to eat them!” Dee defended insistently, only to go stone still when Blood raised a sharp brow.

“Then who  _ was _ ?” He got no response from either of the twins as they both looked at each other, only to bolt away before Blood could decide how to react, or if it was even worth the trouble. At the moment, he decided it best to first deal with the issue of the barely-mobile, half-naked cat sprawled in his garden. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, he looked curiously over to the table, noticing a single empty tray.

Alice had been quick to join Boris on the ground, sitting on her knees and helping to keep him steady. “You’re so heavy now,” she grunted as she tugged him into a straighter sitting position, watching his belly roll thickly forwards in his wide lap. One couldn't even see the little, gold hoop of his belly button ring anymore, hidden by the deep, wide V that had formed at the center of his tummy. Just in time, she hurried to relieve him of the thick, leather strap burrowing into his throat. She too had trouble with the buckle of the straining collar, but she managed to get it loose so he could breath more easily.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he cried bitterly after sucking in a greedy breath, looking himself over in more detail now that his panic was subsiding. He must’ve been close to three hundred pounds now, easily, but at least it has finally stopped. His brows pinched, his round cheeks flushing hotly. “This is horrible…”

"Well," Alice mumbled, her brows furrowing in soft admonishment, "it serves you right. I told you not to touch anything, didn't I? It’s not so bad anyway,” Alice reasoned, pushing her fingers in and out of his big, plush belly experimentally.

" _ Not so bad _ ?" he wailed, waving her hands away wildly. "Just look at me! I'm huge…"

A beat of silence made it clear she was already well aware of that fact. “Well-... I mean, try to look on the bright side! It  _ was _ the Twins: their ideas of pranks are never harmless. It could’ve been much worse.” When she saw just how little this did to cheer him up, his lips still pursed tightly in a frown, she smiled and laughed a bit. “Besides, it actually kind of suits you! Every cat I’ve ever known as been fat and lazy. It’s almost cute.”

“It’s not a compliment if you say  _ almost _ !” he spat indignantly. “You’re so mean, Alice. Making fun of me at a time like this…”

Blood glanced at the sulking Cheshire Cat as Alice failed to comfort him, then back down to the plate. He picked up a few crumbs between his gloved finger tips, looking at them closely. “No need to worry,” he called, dusting his hands off before striding over to join the two; he stayed standing, one hand slipping comfortably into his pants pocket. “It’s only temporary. This was the work of a pretty common potion: it's easy to find in joke shops, and should wear off within a few days.”

“ _ A few days? _ ” Boris argued, grunting a bit as the two tugged on his arms and helped him to stagger into a standing position. His belly wobbled, and he had to hold what was left of his shorts together to keep their tattered remains from slipping off him. 

"It wouldn't take so long if you'd only eaten one or two," Blood pointed out with an undeniably mocking raise of his brows. "Nor would you have grown so large. Perhaps you should take this as a lesson in moderation?"

Boris hissed spitefully, his eyes narrowing at Blood and his pupils going slitted with irritation. Then he deflated a bit, feeling suddenly defeated as he looked down at his newly rotund body and plush curves. “Nobody’ll ever let me hear the end of it if they see me like this… Especially the old man!”

“And I repeat,” Alice began with a scolding little click of her tongue, “it serves you right. If you hadn’t been such a greedy glutton, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Alice huffed with a roll of her eyes, suppressing a little smile of amusement; she may have been joking for the most part, but he really was kind of cute like this. All round and chubby and shy. It was so unlike the usually brash, good-humored feline. “It may have been the twins’ prank, but you did this to yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled weakly, begrudgingly allowing her to help him trudge away on unsteady feet and thick, fat legs. The trip back home would be a long, arduous one, that was for sure, but he definitely wasn’t about to stick around there either. His belly wobbled and bounced a bit with each step, the alien sensation making him swallow thickly. “Don’t hafta keep reminding me….”

“But I’m going to,” she chuckled plainly. “You deserve to be a big, fat cat.”

“Stop saying that stuff already!"


End file.
